


Seduction Training

by KnightRid3r



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRid3r/pseuds/KnightRid3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt on Porn Battle XI.</p><p>Carina Miller/ChuckBartowski/Sarah Walker, Double teaming, seduction, toys, training, watching, educate, formal wear</p><p>Carina gives Chuck a lesson in seduction by picking up Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Training

Chuck needed to learn the art of seduction and despite everything that computer in his brain could help him do, it could not turn him into the arrogant, suave, confident guy that was sometimes required on these missions. So when Carina came to town for a visit to see her best friend and find out how her new relationship with Chuck, or as Carina put it, "ongoing romps in the hay with the cute nerd Chuckie" was going, Sarah saw an opportunity for a learning experience for Chuck.

When Sarah proposed the idea of having Carina pick up a guy while her and Chuck sat nearby and watched and listened through open comms, Chuck was a little hesitant. "Sarah I'm not very comfortable with those kinds of missions and while I want to be the best spy I can be, I will never cheat on you, even if it's for the sake of the mission. I love you too much to hurt you like that", Chuck explained.

Wiping away a few tears at the heartfelt confession, Sarah responded "I love you too Chuck. So much. But just so you know actual sex with a mark is hardly ever required for the types of missions we would be going on. The only time actual sex is a must is on long term deep cover assignments, but for what our team does that would never be an option". Chuck gave her a relieved but confused look, "But with how Casey and Carina talk and the situation with Lon Kirk, I just assumed that it was something that all agents did". Sarah frowned at the memory, "I am so sorry what I put you through back then. I can never apologize enough to make it up to you but you need to know that I would have never gone that far with him. In fact I have never gone beyond some heavy petting with a mark, probably slightly past second base. And I never will go that far, especially now that we're together. Ideally even second base is off limits now".

The grin on Chucks face couldn't be contained as he grabbed Sarah and kissed her so hard she though their lips might be bleeding. Carina, standing by watching the display with lust in her eyes, hatched an idea. "You know it's a completely different process to seduce a man than it is a woman. Chuckles here won't learn anything from watching me seduce a guy. But I have another idea", Carina explained conspiratorially.

Sarah, ever on guard around her very unpredictable and spontaneous best friend eyed her wearily, responding with a cautious "And what would that be?" Carina ever the troublemaker, responded by quickly moving right up to Sarah, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her with all the passion she had. Momentarily caught off guard, it took Sarah a few seconds to respond but when she did, Carina found herself on the floor with her arm painfully twisted behind her back.

"Calm down Walker it's nothing you haven't done countless times before" Sarah was caught off from responding when she heard a very strained "Huh?" She looked up and saw Chuck with a glazed, far away look in his eye. Knowing full well what he must be thinking she quickly attempted to explain herself. "Listen Chuck you know about my past relationships, and you know I wasn't really very social in college. I kind of went though somewhat of a wild phase during my CAT Squad days".

Seeing Chuck was having a hard time responding, a snort was heard coming from Carina's general vicinity, followed by a very amused "What's wrong Chuckie, CAT got your tongue? Or are you just upset you got my sloppy seconds" Chuck immediately went beat red and started fumbling over his words while Sarah stared daggers at her best friend and as Chuck recently learned, ex-partner with benefits.

Seeing Chuck struggle with the news, Sarah pulled Chuck away from Carina. "Chuck please don't be upset it was a long time ago and I was young and stupid. I had just recently undergone my transformation from ugly social outcast to a woman who actually got quite a bit of attention. I was inexperienced and I got caught up in all the attention. But I promise it was just the CAT Squad girls, no one else. They got me to open up and be more social" Sarah was talking a mile a minute and didn't even hear Chuck when he spoke. Sarah shook herself out of her panicked tirade and asked him to repeat himself. What he asked next made her want to laugh. "Sarah are you a lesbian?" She couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped, and went on to explain. "Chuck if I were a lesbian do you think we would be having the wild and crazy monkey sex and passionate love making we do now? No I'm not a lesbian I just find girls physically attractive but I've never had any romantic feelings towards them. I guess I'm bisexual but your the first person I've ever loved, so no definitely not a lesbian". 

Chuck immediately relaxed and chuckled a bit and Sarah felt she could finally breath. He pulled her into a hug and after standing in the embrace for a few minutes he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea what imagining you with Carina does to me and I can only imagine your other teammates were very beautiful as well. At the risk of sounding like every other male in the world, that is so hot". Hearing this caused Sarah's head to snap up and she looked at him with a surprised and somewhat lustful look in her eyes she had to ask, "Really?" 

Chuck glanced down at her with love in his eyes. "Of course it is. I can't really explain it but thinking of you with another guy is so painful, but thinking of you doing that with another or several other beautiful woman? Let's just say that's not my tranq gun poking you in the stomach" Chuck explained while blushing at the last part. All of the surprised part in that surprised/lustful look disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure love and lust.

What Sarah said next had Chuck blushing and stuttering like his usual nerdy self. Something that Sarah found incredibly endearing and loved. "So would you be okay if Carina were to give you your very own personal lesson in seduction by picking me up at a bar? She can pretend to be the guy and I'll be the naive, horny girl looking to get her freak on. Then maybe you can join the three of us and we can take this seduction farther than I've ever gone before, and ever will. Although I can't promise this will be Carina's first time putting out for a seduction mission" Sarah whispered huskily into Chucks ear, causing his knees to almost buckle.

"Yeah", Chuck said breathlessly, as though he'd just run a mile, "As long as your okay with it". Sarah responded with a sultry look and said in a voice full of desire and wanton lust, "Oh yeah this is going to be so much fun. Follow my lead, I want to mess with Carina a little bit before we propose anything. Oh and I love you so much". Sarah then gave him a very passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. They then went back to their room, where Carina had decided to try on some of Sarah's clothes and was currently stripping out of a very elegant dress, leaving her in a skimpy lingerie set. 'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into' Chuck thought, as Sarah proceeded to explain to Carina their plan.

After explaining the plan to Carina, she proceeded to celebrate by kissing and groping both Chuck and Sarah, before getting dressed in another of Sarah's elegant yet sexy dresses, while Chuck and Sarah simultaneously stripped and got dressed themselves, and the three headed out to the bar.

Once they got to the bar, Sarah sat at the bar while Chuck and Carina went and sat at a booth. Carina explained the ways to read a mark to find the best way of approaching the seduction. She told him what most women like to hear and even demonstrated where they liked to be touched. After awhile Carina got up from the booth with ear wig in and approached Sarah who was sitting at the bar.

Sitting next to Sarah at the bar, Carina ordered a martini, shaken with three olives. Sarah cringed at the thought of olives but before she could think of anything else she heard Chuck through the open comm telling Carina that she didn't like olives and probably didn't want to kiss her with olive breath, which just made Sarah fall a little harder for the curly haired nerd. With a snort from Carina and a change in the drink order, the seduction began.

Carina started by introducing herself as some medical sales rep that was in the city for a sales meeting. Of course Carina managed to sneak in how the type of medical equipment she sold was for the plastic surgery industry, which naturally made her an expert on the female body. Which lead to her telling Sarah, "There is not a thing I'd change about you. You are the definition of perfection". Which although maybe a bit cheesy, Chuck agreed completely and he made his agreement known over the comms, which earned him a "Shut it Chuckles" from Carina followed by some giggles from Sarah, eluding to the fact that the numerous Sex on the Beaches were starting to have their effect.

From then Carina moved in closer and began running her hand along Sarah's inner thigh, while occasionally stealing a kiss and whispering in her ear things like, "I'd love to get that dress off of you so I can see what perfect specimen you truly are", which had Chuck squirming in his seat at the realization his pants just got extremely tight.

After another half an hour of heavy petting an whispered dirty talk, followed by a good three minute make out session that had the majority of the bar staring slack jawed, Sarah and Carina made there way to the exit with a very flustered Chuck on their heals.

The drive home was full of excitement as Chuck could barely keep his eyes off the rear view mirror. Carina had Sarah laid down in the back seat and had thrown her panties onto the dash in front of Chuck before he even got out of the parking lot to the bar. In thirty seconds she had Sarah moaning and writhing around the back seat as she ate her pussy. As Carina continued to eat her out Sarah was moaning words of encouragement. "Oh god Carina I almost forgot how good you were with your tongue. Ohhhh yeah baby right there mmmm". To say Chuck was having a hard time concentrating on driving would be an understatement. But they eventually got home but not before Sarah was able to cum, which culminated in a very loud "Oh fuuuuck Carina I'm cummminggg!!!", and Sarah bouncing around the back seat, panting and moaning as she rode out her orgasm while keeping Carina attached to her spasming cunt with her hands secured around the back of the DEA agents head.

The trip from the car to Carina's hotel room was somewhat of a blur to Chuck. The trip from the car to the elevator was made in record time due to the lustful anticipation. As soon as the elevator doors closed, both Sarah and Carina pinned Chuck up against the back of the elevator and proceeded to press their bodies as tightly as they could against Chuck and grind into him, effectively each humping one of his thighs, while simultaneously sharing a three way kiss followed by alternating quick but intense makeout sessions until the elevator got to Carina's floor and they hurried to her room to further their erotic activities.

Once in the confines of the hotel room all hell seemed to break loose. Clothes were torn and thrown around the room. Chucks suit jacket with Sarah's soaking wet panties in the pocket was thrown on the couch. Sarah's elegant yet sexy cocktail dress knocked over a lamp. And Carina's bra and panties somehow ended up on the hotel rooms ceiling light fixture. Everything happened so fast for Chuck the next thing he knew he was laying on the bed completely naked with Sarah and Carina staring down on him with feral looks in their eyes.

Carina taking the time to finally break through her lust filled haze zeroed in on the soon to be object of her pleasure. She let out an inaudible gasp followed by a "Holy shit Walker! No wonder why your so taken with the nerd". Sitting in front of her, in all its 9 inch glory was one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen. She was so turned on by what she saw that she immediately felt her juices dripping down her leg, followed by a very audible moan of anticipation. "That's got to be one of the biggest cocks I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen plenty" Carina remarked to no one in particular. Chuck flushed at the complement while Sarah let out a very unladylike snort followed by "While I have no doubt that you have seen plenty male parts in your day and while I'm aware that Chuck has the sexiest, most delicious looking cock I've ever seen. That is not even in the top ten reasons I'm with him. It just happens to be an extremely large bonus" Sarah teased seductively as she ran her hand up and down Chucks member, stopping at the tip to collect some precum on her finger and licking it clean very suggestively, before further remarking, "And he's the best tasting you'll ever have too. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky". Chuck and Sarah gazed lovingly into one another's eyes as he said, "Believe me baby I'm the lucky one", before pulling her into a kiss that conveyed just how much they loved each other.

Carina already bored with the display of feelings, wasted no more time in seeking out what she wanted. Without another thought she ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip and followed that up by taking as much of the 9 inch rod into her mouth as she could and began bobbing her head in a frantic attempt to appease her growing appetite for the sexiest cock she had ever seen. 

As Carina took him into her mouth for the first time Chuck was forced to separate from the passionately erotic kiss he was sharing with Sarah and gasp at the sight of his giant member disappearing into Carina's mouth, which was followed by many pleasurable moans. "Talented with her mouth isn't she baby?" Sarah smirked, all to familiar with how good the redhead currently engulfing her boyfriends penis was with her mouth. "Mmm yeah she's definitely the second best I've ever had, right behind you baby... HI OH!!!" Chuck yelled as Carina had stuck a finger into his asshole. Reluctantly disengaging from her new favorite treat she threatened, with her finger still firmly placed up his ass "I don't appreciate coming in second, especially where bedroom activities are concerned". Pulling her finger out, she conceded "Since I'm at an unfair advantage, I'll just have to make the competition as close as possible, right blondie?" Sarah and Carina shared a knowing smile and Sarah replied "pieprzyć sobie w łeb", to which Carina's eyes sparkled as she responded "du hade förväntat sig något mindre?", before climbing onto the bed and straddling Chuck, followed by her grasping his manhood and positioning the tip at her entrance before slamming herself down and burying his glorious cock to the hilt in her dripping wet pussy.

Chuck let out a strangled moan, which was quickly followed by an "Oh fuck" and "Damn Carina your wet", which earned him a seductive grin from both gorgeous women in bed with him. Carina then began grinding herself into his pelvis, getting used to the size of him while letting a couple sexy moans and whimpers escape, before beginning to lift up and impale herself again on the cock beneath her. Before long she was riding him like a rodeo bull, shouting very audibly a couple "Oh shit's" and "Fuck yeah right there's".

While this was happening Chuck had just enough awareness to let one of his hands slip down Sarah's body, past her taut stomach, and was finger fucking her with three fingers while his thumb massaged her very sensitive clit. Sarah for her part was also moaning despite being drowned out by Carina's significantly louder exclamations of pleasure. Sarah was now writhing as a result of Chucks very skilled fingers and was on the verge of her second orgasm in the last 20 minutes. Noticing her stomach muscles clenching, Chuck reluctantly removed his fingers, which was met by a very frustrated whimper from Sarah who was so turned on by the erotic threesome she was a part of all she could think about was how much she wanted to cum.

Fighting through the euphoric haze she heard Chuck mumble something about wanting to taste her cum and she understood what he wanted. Forcing herself to get onto her knees she positioned her dripping wet pussy lips right above Chucks face before slowly lowering herself to be eaten out, being careful not to suffocate Chuck. Simultaneously she grabbed the back of Carina's head, who was oblivious to what was happening as her eyes were currently rolled to the back of her head in near orgasmic bliss, and crashed their lips together. The dual sensations of their pussies being fucked and eaten, respectively, and them kissing with such abandoned wanton lust, cause both gorgeous super spy's to tip over the cliff of orgasmic ecstasy at the same time, coating Chucks cock and face in sweet juices simultaneously. They continued to ride Chucks respective body parts as they came down from their high, massaging each other's tits and pinching nipples as they did.

Finally when they somewhat had their senses about them again, Sarah out feel more than hear Chuck trying to say something as he was currently being muffled by Sarah's pussy, which was still experiencing aftershocks of the earth shattering orgasm she just experienced. Sarah reluctantly sat up slightly giving Chuck enough room to talk without being muffled by her body. Having his mouth now free from Sarah's sweet lips, he was able to get out a barely coherent "I'm ganna cum. Where?" Before him or Sarah could say a word, Carina disengaged her dripping wet cunt from Chucks pulsating member and moved down to take him in her mouth again. However not before announcing in a very ragged yet sultry voice, "I need to get a taste of you for myself Chuckie. Besides I worked up an appetite so I hope your boys cooked up a big meal for me". Chuck came almost immediately after Carina not only took him into her mouth but all the way in, a feat that was only accomplished by one other previous partner, Sarah, and that had taken some dedication and practice. At the same time Carina used a hand to massage his scrotum. Carina greedily gulped down every last drop of Chucks seed, which wasn't hard considering most shot straight down her throat because of how much of the 9 inch member she had shoved in her mouth.

After depositing his first load of the night in Carina's ready and all too eager mouth, Chuck laid back on the bed to recover for the inevitable future rounds to come. Almost instantly he was accompanied by Sarah snuggling up to his right side and Carina on his left. He shared a passionate kiss with each of them, Sarah first of course, followed by them sharing an equally passionate kiss with each other. A kiss that had a positive effect of a part of Chucks anatomy that he would need at the ready for the near future. Feeling Chucks reaction to their makeout session, both girls giggled and reached their hands down to play with his already growing member. "Wow Chuckie ready again already? A girl could get used to this" Carina chuckled at Chucks flustered expression. "Is he serious Sarah? I just rode him like a rodeo bull and he is still embarrassed by a comment like that?" Sarah giggled even more as she witnessed the exchange between her best friend and the love of her life. "It's one of his many endearing qualities and I happen to find it adorable" Sarah commented as she continued to absentmindedly play with Chucks now once again hard dick. Carina, who on the other hand had let Sarah have the cock and had begun playing with Chucks testicles, agreed with Sarah and letting some vulnerability seep in at the end when she said "Oh it's definitely cute and I think that in between missions when I have some down time, I'll come visit and we can make this a regular thing when I visit. If that is okay with you two of course". Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled as she answered, "I can't speak for Chuck but I'd love to have you anytime your free and I'd be more than happy to make this a regular occurrence. That is if it's okay with you baby". Chuck responded by grabbing Sarah and kissing her for all that she was worth. When the kiss finally ended, Sarah peered at him through hooded eyes and with a shaky voice asked, "I'll take that as a yes?" To which Chuck responded with, "Of course baby this has been the wildest night of my life, I'd love a repeat performance whenever Carina is in town". Carina giggled at his answer and responded while stroking Chuck again, "Wow there tiger, don't think your done yet tonight. I still have a few more rounds in me and if I remember correctly and she hasn't changed, blondie over there still has a bunch of stamina left. You know we used to fuck like rabbits back in our CAT Squad days, her and Zondra were insatiable, the three of us usually played well into the night. That is when we weren't on a mission or I wasn't fucking some hottie I picked up or a mark. I swear I thought your girl here was a lesbian for the longest time, she never hooked up with guys and she refused to have sex on seduction missions, which was fine because that's my area of expertise". That elicited some laughs from all three bed occupants. "In fact that gives me an idea of what we can do next, you two stay here and keep being sickeningly adorable, I'll be right back with a surprise", and without another word, just a wink, Carina got out of bed, grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. She added extra sway to her hips for the benefit of the couple on the bed, who had their eyes glued to her perfect butt. When the door closed all Sarah had to say was "Oh boy".

The bathroom door opened roughly 5 minutes later with a very naughty looking Carina sporting nothing but a huge 10 inch strap-on dildo. The shit eating grin disappeared from her face when she realized the bed occupants were not even aware of her presence. They were currently engaged in an intense lip lock while they were also pleasuring each other with there hands. Sarah was stroking Chucks once again throbbing member with fevered abandonment while Chuck was finger fucking Sarah like her life depended on cumming as soon as possible. 

Despite how hot and erotic the display was before her, she didn't want them to be tired out before she got to do what she had in mind, so she cleared her throat rather loudly. It was just enough to get the couples attention and break them from their erotic display for the time being. As soon as they saw what she was wearing however, all thoughts of continuing what they had been doing were out the proverbial window as they looked on with very different expressions on their faces. Chucks face displayed a mix of amusement, lustful excitement, and a hint of worry. No doubt worried that Carina had thoughts of using it on him, which he did not need to worry about, unless he was into that stuff, whereas if that were the case she wouldn't need much persuading. But no Carina had every intention of using her toy to fuck Sarah into orgasmic oblivion and she was hoping Chuck would help out with that. Sarah's face however showed she knew exactly what was coming, and she obviously couldn't wait. She was biting her lower lip and had a feral look in her eyes. She truly looked like a bitch in heat just waiting to be fucked. This was further confirmed by the fact that she let out the sexiest moan Carina or Chuck had ever heard.

"So Chuckles you ready to give blondie here the ride of a lifetime?" Carina asked seductively. The grin that spread over Chucks face threatened to split his face in two and it actually made Carina a little wet seeing that smile. 'I can see how Walker could have fallen for the nerd. He is incredibly sexy, and great in bed' Carina thought. Shaking off her thoughts for a later time, she began stalking towards the bed, looking like she could pounce at any moment. Seeing this Chuck grabbed Sarah and moved her on top of him so he had his back to the bed and they were facing each other. They felt the bed dip slightly as Carina crawled up behind Sarah on her knees. Chuck and Sarah shared an intense gaze that spoke of the love they had for one another, before engaging in one last passionate kiss before Sarah became the definition of a fuck toy.

Carina finished applying a generous amount of lube to the giant phallus of the strap-on. She wanted to make sure Sarah enjoyed this and she wasn't sure if she had been fucked in the ass since the CAT Squad had been disbanded. "Ready or not Walker, here I come. Sure hope you've been keeping this sweet ass nice and loose, otherwise this may be a bit uncomfortable at first". "Don't worry Carina, Chuck makes sure to keep my ass nice and loose, fucks me at least once a day in it. It hurt at first, I hadn't let anyone in there since our CAT Squad days, but Chuck was able to stretch me out real quick. Now quit talking and fuck the shit out of me" Sarah said, sounding breathless by the end, which Carina attributed to the fact that Chuck had slammed his 9 inch prick into her pussy and was fucking her hard, a low grunt emitting from his chest ever time he bottomed out.

Seeing this made Carina even hotter, if that was even possible. If seeing Chucks giant cock gliding in and out of Sarah's tight, glistening pussy wasn't enough, hearing the slapping of skin on skin sounds accompanied by the feral, lust filled moans snapped any control she had left. With no regard for anything but fulfilling her erotic desires, Carina plunged the nearly 10 inch dildo of the strap-on in Sarah's beautiful, tight asshole until she bottomed out. This sudden action caused Sarah to go into convulsions as an earth shattering orgasm, possibly the strongest one Sarah had ever felt, ripped through her body. This was accompanied by a shriek and a high pitched "OH FUCK YEAH I'M CUMMING!!! Keep going don't stop! Keep fucking me! Mmmm". And Chuck and Carina listened. As Sarah lay sandwiched between Chuck and Carina as they continued to fuck her mercilessly, she continued to writhe and convulse as possibly the strongest orgasm she ever experienced was extended to without a doubt the longest orgasm she ever experienced.

She continued to lay limp, with all her body weight resting on Chuck, eyes rolled back in her head and a stupidly happy grin on her face as Chuck and Carina continued almost brutally fucking her. She absolutely loved it. It felt like she was in a constant state of orgasm and she made an almost desperate, knowingly impossible plea, "Oh God yeah keep going. Please keep going. Don't ever stop fucking me". The tone of her voice was so desperate and needy, it was the sexiest thing Chuck had ever heard. Chuck and Carina locked eyes over Sarah's shoulder as they continued to pound into her, causing her to rock back and forth with the force of those thrusts, and they shared a knowing grin. One thing was for certain, Sarah Walker was the sexiest thing either had ever seen.

They continued pounding into her for another few minutes until Chuck felt he couldn't last any longer. After announcing "Sarah baby I'm gonna cum", she immediately responded "Cum inside me Chuck. I want you cum inside me baby. Fill me up", and that's what Chuck did. Providing one final thrust, he thruster in until all of his cock was inside of her and emptied himself deep in her womb. The feeling of Chucks white hot seed filling her up brought on another final orgasm that almost made Sarah pass out. The three stilled there movements and they stayed that way for a few minutes, Chucks softening cock in her pussy and the big strap-on dildo still in her ass. Sarah never wanted to move, she felt completely content right now with her boyfriends cock and her best friends dildo filling her up. They shifted slightly so Chuck wasn't being crushed, but they managed to get in a comfortable position where Sarah laid in between Chuck and Carina, both of them still inside her, and all three drifted off to sleep. All three content in knowing that not only did tomorrow promise to bring more erotic adventures, but that this would happen most likely anytime Carina came to town.


End file.
